Bring Me That Horizon
by MystAngel
Summary: Jack Sparrow finally gets the horizon, but it's not quite what he expected... Two birds meet and clash, what will follow? (Yes, I realise another fic is named the same... I thought of this name late one night, not knowing this XD) Please PLEASE R/R!
1. Tortuga

Bring me that Horizon  
  
Chapter One: Tortuga  
  
Author's Note : Testing the seas (sorry, I couldn't resist :P) with a PotC fic. I don't own these characters. Please review, constructed criticism very very VERY welcomed. Depending on the response, I'll see if this is worth exploring. Hope you enjoy (even though this is very introductory)!  
  
**********§**********  
  
The crew of the legendary Black Pearl had docked at the port of Tortuga. Noisily, everyone stepped off the ship singing merry tavern songs, heading to the nearest pub to wet their whiskers. The captain of the crew, Jack Sparrow, was saying his last goodbyes to his Black Pearl, whispering to the wheel and shining the rails with his sleeve. A young, attractive woman standing on the docks below was smiling at this scene. She looked at the other ships in proximity and sighed as she saw the sun rising higher above the horizon. She looked back up at Jack and saw that he was still caressing his ship.  
  
" Jack, she'll be here when we get back! Come into the tavern with your crew," she shouted up.  
  
Jack glanced down and sighed in turn. He grabbed his effects and ran down to join the woman.  
  
" I know she'll be here, Anamaria... But it just pains me to have to leave her all by her... AH, RUM!" he exclaimed as she shoved a bottle in his hand.  
  
He hopped towards the pub, where his crew was waiting for him. Anamaria smirked and turned around to take a last look at the port and its ships. She was about to turn back round and enter the tavern when she noticed a ship she had never seen before. It was a ship with white sails, like any other, but she knew she hadn't seen this one prior. Every ship had its intricacies, and every good pirate had an eye for them. Still, boats came and went from Tortuga, there was nothing new about that. Thus, she forgot it was even there and entered the pub.  
  
**********§**********  
  
" That's when I skewered him on my sword... Ran to the bleeding boy... Saved him from the two deadly creatures... Tossed the coins back in... Shot Barbossa and killed the bloody bastard!" yelled out the infamous Jack Sparrow, slamming his mug on the table.  
  
The whole room cheered him on as he continued his storytelling. Gibbs, who had grown a wee bit tired of Jack's tall tales, was sitting at the bar, chatting with the old barkeep.  
  
" So what be new here in ol' Tortuga, Fred?" inquired Gibbs.  
  
" Nay much, as far as me ears have heard. Naught but a load of rubbish from old sailors and fishermen's wives. And what have ye been doing, since joining with that ol' Jack Sparrow?" asked Fred the barkeep.  
  
" Ah, I guess you could say we've been pillaging. Doing some plunderin' and generally not givin' a hoot!" exclaimed Gibbs.  
  
" Here's to that, mate!" replied Fred, as he and Gibbs knocked mugs together.  
  
They continued their talk until Anamaria joined them.  
  
" Hello Fred! How are you?" she asked.  
  
" Not too bad meself, and you then?" responded Fred with a cheery smile.  
  
" We've all been doing quite fine, not that there's much adventure to be had around these isles nowadays. It seems the Royal Fleet has made everything terribly tedious," she answered.  
  
" Now now, even with a nutter for a captain? I used to think Jack Sparrow could pull anything out of his hat, excitement included," said Fred, with a hint of disappointment in his voice.  
  
" We get plenty of excitement, if I do say so meself. I'm almost startin' to think I'm too old to be doing this sort of thing, if you do get my meaning. I honestly don't know what I've gotten myself into, associatin' with this lot. A bit nutters I am meself, I must say!" reflected Gibbs.  
  
" Come now, Gibbs. Don't be talking nonsense! You've still got plenty of spirit, and that's all that really matters!" comforted Anamaria.  
  
" Well said!" rejoiced Fred, and he took a swig of his own mug. " Now, how long shall ye all be stayin' in the homely hospitality of Tortuga?"  
  
" Not very long, I dare say. We just came in to get our fill of cheerfulness and liquor and then we'll be right off," answered Anamaria.  
  
" Probably before the end of the day, by my reckoning," added Gibbs.  
  
" That's a shame! I was itching for a good bar fight, no doubt being started by one of your men. Haven't seen one in ages!" said Fred.  
  
" Don't be losin' hope. You might yet see one before we leave," replied Gibbs with a wink.  
  
They jabbered away, passed noon, at times being interrupted by the rowdy crowd listening to Jack. They spoke of tales and kings, governors and ships, when a thought came back to Anamaria's mind.  
  
" Fred, I've been wanting to ask you... I saw a ship at the docks just this morning. A ship with white sails that I had not seen before this day. Who would it belong to?" she asked.  
  
Fred creased his brow in reply and fell into deep thoughts. He swivelled his head from side to side, seemingly trying to get his memory to seep through the cloudiness of his liquored brain. This continued for a moment until he raised his finger in triumph, as if to say "Eureka!".  
  
" Yes yes, THAT ship with THOSE white sails! It's a crew of men who docked a few days back. Not been too loud about their presence. Pirates, the lot of them, if my judgement is correct. First time I've ever seen them anywhere near here. Wouldn't know where they're from or who their captain be, but they've got a woman with them. Mustn't be too wise of a lot then, bad luck having a woman on deck... No offence meant to you Anamaria," he quickly added when he sighted the fury in her traits. " Anyhow, just been at the inn and in and out of taverns. Still, it's an odd lot... But that be it," he finished.  
  
" Doesn't sound like much of a mystery to me, really. Just a crew making provisions to take back to their ship and sail off, is all," said Gibbs, with a shrug of his shoulders.  
  
For no apparent reason, Gibbs and Fred slammed their mugs together again and downed the last of their drinks. Anamaria raised her glass in agreement, but couldn't help but think there was more to this strange crew than they thought.  
  
**********§**********  
  
The crew of the Black Pearl stepped out of the tavern, each with a barrel of liquor (rum no doubt) in their arms. They wobbled their way back to the ship, chanting a parting song in unison.  
  
With ale in belly, song in heart We trudge our way to a new start Your fire be warm and rum so sweet But sea and darkness we must meet Our last farewell we all must say And then we must be on our way Pillage and burn, jewels, gold and coats  
  
" WHO THE DEVIL IS ON MY BOAT???" yelled out Jack, as he started to run towards his ship.  
  
" Raww, that's not how the song goes, raww!" croaked Cotton's parrot.  
  
" Wait... Look! There really is someone on the Black Pearl!" said Gibbs, squinting his eyes in the fading light.  
  
" And that ship I was talking about, it was docked all the way to the right. Now it's right next to ours!" exclaimed Anamaria.  
  
The whole crew began their sprint to the docks, where Jack had already climbed aboard the Black Pearl to meet the intruder.  
  
**********§**********  
  
To be Continued...? 


	2. Birds of a Feather

Chapter Two: Birds of a Feather  
  
Author's Note: Chapter Two and I still don't own anyone, except the crew of The Horizon of course :D. No reviews yet, but I've gotten used to that by now (some sort of curse, I hope, and not horrible writing). More action and humour in this chapter, so I'm hoping to stimulate SOME interest. If not, then I think I'll just forget about it. Hoping to get... say, 4 reviews before an update (wishful thinking). Not much to add... If you're wondering what in the world my character looks like, be patient, it shall all come with time! Enjoy (hopefully)!  
  
**********§**********  
  
" Bring down those sails, they're much too dirty!" ordered the woman who dared to touch the wheel of the Black Pearl.  
  
Behind her, hordes of men scurried to and fro, moving packages around and lowering the sails, as had been ordered. Jack Sparrow had made his way back onto his ship and approached the woman.  
  
" Excuse me miss, but may I inquire as to what you and your men are doing... ON MY SHIP???" asked Jack, in an unusually frantic tone of voice.  
  
" Well, I'm simply commandeering your ship so I can put half of my men on this one and make double the profit I'm making now..." she answered absent- mindedly as she inspected the deck, kicking it at a few spots.  
  
" Stop kicking my boat! You can't just come here and steal my boat... It's MY BOAT!" fumed Jack, throwing his hands in the air as to ask the skies for some support.  
  
" But it's such a pretty boat..." she answered with a mock pout.  
  
"... Yes I know it is, that's why I want to KEEP IT! ... For ME!" he continued.  
  
The rest of Jack's crew had followed and were staring at this bizarre display.  
  
" Shouldn't we be doing something?" asked Anamaria to Gibbs in a whisper.  
  
" Oh no, don't be worryin' lass. Jack's a great negotiator! We'll have our ship back in no time," he answered in a comforting tone.  
  
" I'm very sorry, but my own ship is getting a bit crowded and I promised my men I'd get them a new one. You wouldn't want me breakin' promises to my own men, now would you?" asked the no-name woman.  
  
" I think there's something you don't quite understand... This is MY BOAT! I'm CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW, and you cannot commandeer CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW'S boat! You just can't! I'm sorry! People have tried, they've failed, I've won, they've tried again, they just quit... It just CANNOT be done!" tried to reason Jack.  
  
The woman finally lifted her eyes to look at Jack and a spark flashed behind her eyes, as if someone had lit a candle in her head.  
  
" Wait... You're Jack Sparrow?" she asked in awe.  
  
" It's Captain... CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow, yes! And this is MY boat, the Black Pearl, it's mine.... My boat... Not yours," he answered in snippets.  
  
" Wow, so you're really Jack Sparrow," she started, not noticing Jack's wince at the mention of his name without the word "captain". " You're Jack the most daft of all pirates Sparrow! The legendary ruthless, black hearted, ravaging pirate, the greatest pirate of all Spanish Main! My absolutely biggest idol Jack Sparrow!" she continued, her voice's pitch raising higher and higher.  
  
" Yes... Well I'm glad you've heard of me," he replied smugly with a wink.  
  
" It's an absolute honour to be commandeering your ship, Mr. Sparrow," she exclaimed with a nearly psychotic smile, enthusiastically shaking his hand. " I must thank you! You've made a dream of mine come true!" she said, whipping the air with her frantic hand movements, still clearly extremely enthused. Regaining her composure, she continued. "I wish I could keep this conversation going on forever, but my men are getting a bit restless. David, Willie, could you please show Mr. Sparrow off now. We best be leaving soon," she said with a ring of finality in her voice.  
  
Two massive men came and grabbed Jack from under the arms and carried him towards the edge of the ship, pushing the rest of the original crew towards it as well.  
  
" Careful you two, that's Jack Sparrow you're carrying around. Show a little respect!" commented the woman.  
  
" Wait! Wait wait wait! There's been a misunderstanding... Miss!" shouted Jack. " You know, you look like a nice lad, I like you already," added Jack to one of the men carrying him, who, in response, only glared menacingly at him.  
  
" Great negotiator, you said Gibbs?" asked Anamaria, her eyes nothing but little slits as she stared at the scene.  
  
" Wait! Wait... Parlé! Parlé, you two big oafs!" exclaimed Jack.  
  
The men stopped in their tracks and turned towards their captain, who began to laugh.  
  
" Parlé, what a classic! Common boys, let's see what he wants," said the woman, gesturing her hands for Jack to come forward.  
  
Jack dusted his sleeves and straightened his hat before starting his negotiations.  
  
" Now, first of all, I think we'd all be very pleased to know your name, and where the blast are you all from?" he asked.  
  
" Simple enough. My name is Catherine Crowe and..." she started.  
  
" Wait wait wait, love... Your name... is Crowe? As in the bird? As in you're named after a bird?" asked Jack, perplexed.  
  
" Yes, Crowe as in a crow as in a bird as in a thing with wings that go flappedy flappedy. Why is that so surprising?" inquired Catherine Crowe.  
  
"... Is that your... Reeeaaal name?" slurred Jack, still evidently confused.  
  
" Yes, it's my real name! Why wouldn't it be my real name? What is your problem with my reeeaaal name, Mr. Sparrow?" she asked, clearly insulted.  
  
" Err..." he started, his fingers slightly twitching at the thought of how to approach the matter. " Never mind, it's a lovely name, a wondrous name. Now, lass, I'm sure we can work something out... What can I give YOU to keep MY boat?"  
  
" I'm very sorry Mr. Sparrow, but I really need a new ship and this one is just too pretty to pass up! You really will have to find a new boat," she replied.  
  
" What's wrong with your old boat? It's not damaged, and it's very... err.. Very nice looking!" he added quickly, with a point of his ringed finger.  
  
" I'll have you know it's much more than just nice looking, Mr. Sparrow! The Horizon is my precious and I wouldn't part with it. Like I said, I need this ship for my men and for gold!" she responded, slightly annoyed.  
  
" What was that, love? The Horizon?" he asked, even more perplexed than before.  
  
" Yes, the Horizon... My ship, Mr. Sparrow," she replied.  
  
" For God's sake, lass, call me Captain Jack! None of that "Mr. Sparrow" rubbish, pleeeaaase!' he exclaimed with emphasis.  
  
" Jack, stop this nonsense! Let's just take the Black Pearl back by force!" shouted Anamaria.  
  
Jack turned sharply on his heels and gesture her to stop.  
  
" I'm negotiating here, Ana. NEGOTIATION. Let Captain Jack handle it, will you?" said Jack waving his arms back and forth with an air of confidence.  
  
" They're at the very least twice as much as we are, Anamaria. I doubt we'd last very long..." whispered Gibbs as Jack continued his negotiations.  
  
" Now, love... As you know, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. I must be of SOME assistance somehow to you! There must be SOMETHING I could do that would make a fair deal... Didn't a certain someone say a certain someone else was the certain someone in question's idol, then?" he asked with a smile, his hands together.  
  
Captain Catherine Crowe (flappedy flappedy :P) glanced over at Jack's crew and thought for a moment.  
  
" In reality... I can think of something that will advantage us both... Sail under my command. I could use your expertise! You get a third of my men under your authority and I get 40 percent of your plunder. How about it then, Captain Jack?" she offered.  
  
" Sail under the command of a woman? Captain Jack Sparrow? Is she completely out of her mind???" Jack thought to himself.  
  
" DEAL!" he exclaimed, followed by gasps coming from his crew members.  
  
" You had better think, and think fast, you idiot... You're going to get yourself into a load of trouble," he continued to muse internally.  
  
" Lead the way then, love," said Jack, walking towards Catherine Crowe.  
  
" I'm going to kill you Jack Sparrow!" hissed Anamaria under her breath.  
  
Jack turned around, catching the threat, and mouthed to his crew "NEGOTIATION!".  
  
" I'm just waiting for the opportune moment," he added to them in a whisper, shaking as head as to tell them not to worry.  
  
" Come on boys, keep transferring the provisions! We got some newcomers in our crew! And I still want those filthy sails down, you scallywags!" ordered Catherine.  
  
Gibbs looked on at the display and sighed.  
  
" A sparrow and a crow, each more daft than the other. I wouldn't be surprised if we end up at the bottom of the ocean, in Davey Jones' Locker by tomorrow..."  
  
*********§**********  
  
To Be Continued...? 


	3. The Worst Pirate I've Ever Seen

Chapter Three: The Worst Pirate I've Ever Seen  
  
Author's Note: Ahh, reviews! Thank you for your kind words, it's extremely encouraging. Ideas are brewing in my head and I'm pretty much laying them down as I think of them. So, although I have quite a few events already there, nothing is too planned. As for this being a Jack/OC fic. Well, that's yet to be decided. I'm trying to walk the fine line between a good story with a hint of romance and a Mary Sue and I'd hate to trip and fall into the dark side. So, what do you think? Should I give a shot at romance and make Jack find a special someone, or shall I not venture into dangerous territory? ;) I await your response. Until then, enjoy chapter three!  
  
**********§**********  
  
" It kills me, not knowing what's going on. She wont even tell us where she's planning to go?" asked Anamaria, clearly furious.  
  
The original crew of the Black Pearl had amassed themselves in a small cabin, to discuss of the recent turnaround of events. Having their ship literally stolen right from under their feet wasn't an everyday occurrence, especially for a crew as capable as they though themselves to be.  
  
" Jack'll be here real quick. He'll tell us everything that's going on, don't you worry. In fact, I think I hear him coming right." started Gibbs.  
  
" What are ye all conspiring about in here?" asked one of Crowe's crew, as he burst through the door.  
  
Three men in ragged clothing charged into the room and rounded the crew out the door.  
  
" What are you doing? We weren't doing anything wrong, you idiots!" roared Anamaria, punching air as one of the men pushed her from behind.  
  
" We don't want to be hearin' any whispers of mutiny from you lot. Best to keep you separated 'til your captain and our commodore decide what to do," mumbled a man, who not too long ago was referred to as David.  
  
" What do you be meanin' by commodore?" exclaimed one of Jack's crew.  
  
" Commodore Catherine Crowe, this ship is now hers, you know. Hey, don't question me! Just. err. just keep walking and. NO TALKING!" commanded David, seemingly very uneasy about his new authoritarian power.  
  
Anamaria rolled her eyes to Gibbs.  
  
" What a bunch of incompetent fools. I bet we could've gotten the Pearl back by force, but it's too late for that now. Of course, thanks to our brilliant captain, that bumbling jacka." she thought.  
  
" What is our captain doing now?" asked Gibbs to one of the men.  
  
" He's discussing with our captain. err. commodore. And I said to stop talking!" reinforced David, followed by inaudible mumbling.  
  
" I don't think you should be counting on Cap'n Jack right now, Gibbs. I bet, right this instant, he's either getting drunker than he already is and trying to get that woman into bed or saying absolutely anything and promising her all our treasure." whispered Anamaria, trying to speak unseen by the guards.  
  
Gibbs sighed loudly and looked to the deepening skies as he and the crew marched back on deck. He looked to the other side of the ship, where he saw two dark figures peering down at the calm sea, and prayed to the heavens that Anamaria was very wrong.  
  
**********§**********  
  
A young girl with raven hair sat on the beach and calmly watched the sun set on the horizon. Gusts of wind hit her back and pushed her hair onto her face. Amidst the black mass, two blue eyes could be seen, peering farther and farther away from the land on which she sat. She curled her knees up to her chin and began rocking slowly back and forth, while whispering a soft sea chantey. A woman came from behind and wrapped the child with a warm woollen blanket. The girl ignored the woman and continued singing in her tiny voice.  
  
" Catherine, it's time to go home..." said the woman, speaking softly, barely audible over the wind.  
  
The little girl turned her head towards the woman and smiled.  
  
" A few more minutes, mother, please. Just until the sun sets..." she replied pleadingly.  
  
The woman sighed and sat down next to her daughter. She put her arm around the small shoulders and held on tightly.  
  
" What's on the other side of the ocean, mother?" asked the child.  
  
" Some people say new lands waiting to be explored lie there. Others say monsters and dangerous savages await anyone foolish enough to come near. It's impossible to know for sure, unless you venture there yourself." Answered the mother.  
  
Catherine turned back towards the ocean and smiled, a small spark igniting in her eyes.  
  
" One day, you and me and father, we'll all go to the other side of the ocean. There, we'll have our own castle and our own island, and I'll have my own ship and I'll go from city to city helping people who need it. And we'll all live there, happy forever. And we'll always be together!" stated the girl, in a very determined tone.  
  
They both got up and smiled at each other. Catherine skipped ahead of her mother and started singing once more. While her daughter wasn't looking, the woman glanced back at the ocean as a tear trickled down her face.  
  
" Of course we will, Catherine. Together... forever..." she whispered to herself.  
  
As she whispered, she took out a small gold band from her coat pocket. She looked down at it as another tear fell from her eye and on the ring. She looked back out at the sea and threw the band at the horizon. And followed her daughter up the sandy hills, never looking back again.  
  
**********§**********  
  
" What do you mean Port Royal is no good?" queried Catherine, clearly taken aback.  
  
She had unrolled a crude piece of parchment and was holding it against the rails of the ship. It was a roughly drawn map of the Spanish Main. She bent down to have a closer look at the map and let out a muffled sound of anger.  
  
" Sorry, love, but there are a few reasons why Port Royal is no good. Number one, I'm a wanted man there and you wouldn't want your Captain Jack getting captured and hung. No, that would be no good... Number two, I like way too many people there to be blowing up their homes. And number three, it's a very hard target. Royal Navy and all... No, no good," explained Jack.  
  
Catherine's eyes darted back and forth over the map, and from the map to Jack, apparently trying to find some loophole, some passage around these problems.  
  
" How about... Attacking a ship of the Royal Navy, just one, one's who's all by its lonesome self, while it's on patrol," she tried.  
  
" Still no good! Their ships are better equipped than ours are and," he stopped to take a deep whiff of air, " by the smell of it, it'll be clear skies for quite a while, so there wont be anyone taken by surprise," he affirmed, evidently proud of himself.  
  
" Oh, right, yes... I knew that! I was simply testing you. If you would have even SUGGESTED that we set off after a ship of the Royal Navy... I would've terminated our contract right away," she asserted uncomfortably.  
  
She rolled the parchment back up and stuffed it inside her waistcoat, crumpling the edges. She shifted with unease as Jack stared at her, boring a hole into her soul with his eyes. He took off his hat and placed it on the deck, and advanced towards Catherine.  
  
" Tell me, lass, how old are you again?" he queried playfully, with a smile.  
  
She pushed the map further into her pocket, the dog-eared corners disappearing into the folds of her clothes, and turned to him. Suddenly, she regained her calm, confident dignity and arched an eyebrow defiantly.  
  
" What does my age have to do with anything, Captain Jack?" she replied with a strange cold smile.  
  
" I was just wondering. No need to be getting all offended, love. Just seems off to me that a young captain..." he began, but was interrupted by a slight glint in her eyes, " err... I mean a young commodore such as yourself should have such a large crew and such a very... nice looking boat as your Horizon," he declared.  
  
She eyed him with suspicion before replying.  
  
" I didn't steal the boat, if that's what you're implying," she said  
  
" I'm not implying anything at all, and there isn't anything wrong with stealing, love... Except if it's from me, of course," he remarked swiftly, shaking his head.  
  
They stared at one another for a few moments as an awkward silence overtook them. Catherine eyes started to sparkle as her mouth slowly formed a smile, when Jack interrupted her, just before she was about to say something.  
  
" You have absolutely no idea about what you're doing, do you, love," he announced with a chuckle, arms crossed.  
  
Catherine's smile quickly faded and changed into a frown. Her mouth left agape, she tried to verbalise the words that were racing through her head, but couldn't and just stood there like a fish trying to catch his breath out of water.  
  
" You're quite possibly the worst pirate I've ever seen, Miss Crowe," claimed Jack, still smiling.  
  
Catherine, taken totally by surprise, turned towards the sea and began to mutter, almost out of Jack's hearing.  
  
" Yes, well at least I don't talk like some bloody eunuch... Stupid, know- it-all jacka..." she grumbled.  
  
Jack, hearing this, also turned towards the sea and got closer to Catherine.  
  
" Maybe I speak like a eunuch, but at least my ears aren't terribly uneven," he teased, flicking the top part of Catherine's ear.  
  
Offended beyond words, Catherine slapped Jack's hand and turned to face him, smoke nearly spewing out of her terribly uneven ears.  
  
" Your eyes must be much worse off than my ears if you feel it necessary to completely smother them with black make-up. So much for masculinity, Captain Jack Sparrow!" she bellowed, pointy an accusing finger at Jack's eyes.  
  
Jack took a step back, his hands shielding him and he let out a small nervous laugh.  
  
" Hush, love. No need to get all excited over this. I was just teasing you, that's all, lass. Common, we're going to have to get along better than this if we're to be Captain Jack Sparrow and Commodore Catherine Crowe, the most terrible pirates in the whole of Spanish Main together," he said, offering his hand in peace. " Truce, love?"  
  
The tension in her face died away and she laughed, taking Jack's hand in hers and giving it a good shake.  
  
" Sorry, but I'm not one to take insults too lightly. I was just about to say something before you interrupted me, but I can't remember what..." she responded, sinking into deep thought.  
  
They both went back to leaning on the railing staring off into the distance.  
  
" That's alright, love. Take your time, I'm sure you'll remember what you wanted to say," he affirmed softly.  
  
They stood there in complete silence as she thought for what seemed like ages, until Jack broke the silence.  
  
" Oh, and don't worry about your ears, love. They go really well with the bump on your nose..."  
  
To Be Continued...? 


End file.
